


Rainy days are not so bad

by Saku015



Series: Bokuaka Week 4 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accepting Parents, Canon Compliant, Embarrassment, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Akaashi is small, hence, he can come down with a cold easily. Because of this fact, Bokuto decides to go and pick him up to escort him to school.





	Rainy days are not so bad

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Rain.

Akaashi heard the raindrops tapping on the window as he brushed his teeth. The weather broadcast said that there would be rain on the next day, still Akaashi hoped they was wrong. He did not like rain. It always made him feel lethargic and tired.

After finishing his morning routine in the bathroom, Akaashi went back to his room and take his uniform on. On rainy days, they only had practice on the afternoon, so he did not have to rush. He walked down the stairs, turned into the kitchen and froze in place.

”Good morning, Akaashi!” Bokuto greeted Akaashi with a huge smile on his face.

”Koutarou-kun came to escort you to school today. Isn’t it cute?” His mother asked, smiling at Akaashi while finishing the two lunch boxes being in front of her.

”Two?” Akaashi asked, pointing at the boxes. Yes, he always had practices, but there never was an occurrence with his mother packing more than one box – just an apple and a plus bottle of water.

”Of course! One for you and one for Koutarou-kun!” Akaashi acknowledged with a smirk how Bokuto-san’s ears turned a bright shade of pink.

”T-thanks, ma’am!” He thanked to the woman and received a smile as an answer. 

 

They were walking beside each other under Bokuto-san’s umbrella. The rain was still falling, but Akaashi felt his mood turning better thinking back to the little domestic moment in their kitchen. His mother was one of the people who knew they were together and she was more than happy about it. Truth be told, she seemed as if she was happier because of the fact that Bokuto-san was his boyfriend more than Akaashi himself.

”Your mother is a great woman,” he heard Bokuto-san’s voice. 

Peeking up at his face, Akaashi saw the little pinkish cheeks and covered his mouth with his hand to muffle his giggle. In that moment, Bokuto-san was adorable. Suddenly, an idea popped up in his head and his smile turned into a smirk.

”I hope I can be just as good as her one day! A good husband and parent,” he said on a wondering voice, biting into his lips to prevent himself in smiling.

”Of course you will be, Akaashi!” Bokuto said, then dropped the umbrella. He turned Akaashi towards himself by the shoulders, looking deep into his eyes. ”I know because you will be my husband!” With that, Bokuto leaned down and kissed his smaller boyfriend on the lips. After they parted, Akaashi hid his face in his chest. ”Are you embarrassed, Akaashi?”

”Bokuto-san, please, shut up!”


End file.
